


Hunger

by sunnybriefs



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Mild description of self harm
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, se sapeste che tormento è la fame, per un Vampiro! Si tratta della cosa peggiore: viviamo <i>letteralmente</i> per mangiare e non ci è concessa altra gioia se non quella di essere sazi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prima settimana del [Cow-T6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/101000.html) con prompt _Sacrificio_.

Non dovrei ammetterlo, e se vi lasciate sfuggire che l’ho fatto vi troverò e vi ucciderò, ma noi Vampiri invidiamo gli esseri umani – un po’ come gli essere umani invidiano cani e gatti, per capirci.

Si tratta di un qualcosa di intrinseco e non possiamo farci nulla: invidiamo il vostro sonno, il modo in cui potete stare al sole ad abbrustolirvi, il fatto che pochi di voi debbano ancora cacciare per saziare i vostri appetiti. Ah, se sapeste che tormento è la fame, per un Vampiro! Si tratta della cosa peggiore: viviamo _letteralmente_ per mangiare e non ci è concessa altra gioia se non quella di essere sazi.

Certo, possiamo vivere a lungo senza mangiare, chiusi nelle nostre bare senza sogni, ma una volta che la fame arriva non c’è niente da fare, è l’unico pensiero che esiste e che ci tormenta.

Una volta ricordo che ne parlai a Laura, della fame che patiamo, e da brava hippie mi rispose con una scrollata di spalle dicendo: “con tutti gli esseri umani che ci sono non ti dovrebbe essere difficile trovare da mangiare in modo da non arrivare all’estremo, no?” 

Non ha morale, quella donna, ed è per questo che la amo. O meglio, ha una morale – tutti gli esseri umani ne hanno una a quanto ne so – ma la sua è particolare e contorta: crede che il più forte sia destinato a sopraffare il più debole, una darwiniana perfetta, anche se la cosa un po’ le dispiace.

“Quindi non ti farebbe alcun effetto se ora ti lasciassi qui per andare ad uccidere qualcuno?”

Le dissi, per stuzzicarla e lei si morse il labbro – rosso, pieno.

“Certo che mi farebbe effetto, ma che cosa posso farci? I ratti scavano nell’immondizia per mangiare, e questo mi fa effetto; qualche altro animale si mangia addirittura i propri cuccioli, e questo mi fa _ancora_ più effetto, mentre voi Vampiri vi nutrite di esseri umani. Se potessi cambiarlo lo farei e non ti farei patire la fame, ma per come stanno le cose starei troppo male se _tu_ stessi male.”

“A me piace stare male,” le dissi, ed era vero. Nonostante tutto era vero.

“Non dovresti portare questo peso, sei morta, ormai, non c’è più la società che ti giudica.”

Risi. “Non hai idea di quanto quelli della nostra razza siano capaci di essere pettegoli.”

Lei arrossì e gonfiò le guance. “Va bene, c’è ancora chi ti giudica, ma se non ti piace uccidili e falla finita. Davvero, te l’ho detto: vorrei che tu non stessi male. Il tuo corpo si sciupa troppo se non mangi.”

È la verità: noi Vampiri siamo famosi per la nostra ammaliante bellezza – caratteristica non casuale, dato che si tratta di uno dei tanti modi che usiamo per attrarre le nostre vittime – e la nostra bellezza si va a dissolvere come polvere se non ci riempiamo regolarmente le guance di sangue umano. Niente begli zigomi e pelle perlacea, solo rughe e pallore mortale per chi non mangia, e io ci stavo arrivando.

“Non ti piaccio più?” Le chiesi, sinceramente preoccupata, e Laura rise, baciandomi sulla bocca.

“Non è per me e tu lo sai.”

“Allora dammi il tuo sangue, così non avrò bisogno di quello di nessun altro.”

Lei non batté ciglio. “Vuoi Vampirizzarmi?”

Questa volta fui io a ridere: “Non essere sciocca, amore mio, non ti costringerei mai a questa vita. No, dammi solo qualche goccia del tuo sangue ogni tanto, così, per tenermi in piedi.”

Laura corse in bagno, prese uno dei suoi rasoi e si taglio la punta del dito. Poi me lo porse.

“Prego.”

Bevvi solo qualche goccia, giusto per assaggiarla – non volevo rischiare che perdesse troppo sangue – e alla fine mi sedetti sul letto e dolcemente picchiettai con la mano sul materasso, facendole segno di venirsi a sedere accanto a me. Laura obbedì e appoggiò la testa sulla mia spalla, guardandosi il dito ferito.

“Ti è bastato?”

“Mi è bastato. E sarà la sola cosa che mi basterà per molto, molto tempo, io credo.”

Laura mi guardò: “Cosa intendi dire?”

“Voglio dire che sono sempre della mia idea di non mangiare più esseri umani — Sì, lo so che a te non frega niente,” mi affrettai a dire prima che lei potesse interrompermi. “Ma anche a noi Vampiri piace giocare, e io voglio giocare ad avere una morale, voglio sacrificarmi per te, perché ti amo, e se agguantassi qualche altra preda là fuori? Mi sentirei di starti tradendo e questo è assolutamente inaccettabile. Me lo permetterai?”

“Sei così assurda,” mi disse ridendo, e poi mi baciò ancora, sporcandosi appena le labbra di rosso.


End file.
